<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just, just thank you and.. I'm sorry by Skypan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141052">Just, just thank you and.. I'm sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan'>Skypan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry, Missing Scene, No beta we die like... :c, Spoilers for Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), i stg if you work for rusty quill and you're seeing this no you are not, i swear I will start writing fluff soon this tag is gonna get sick of me, look away, or w/e the equivelant is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, set in Ancient Rome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam &amp; Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just, just thank you and.. I'm sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They take a short break while making their way to the temple of Artemis. They’re both fast, but they’re tired out from what feels like days of no rest. And the way is a lot longer when you can only take back allies to avoid the general public.</p><p> </p><p>“It really sucks that the people here are all so species-ist,” Sasha says without thinking, glancing over to Grizzop. “I get that they think you’re a monster, but still.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, stupid ancient Romans,” he agrees in his screechy voice, just slightly muffled under his disguise.</p><p> </p><p>They fall into silence for a few more minutes. As much as she knows she’d probably still be okay, she’s really glad she’s not here alone. She’s used to following her friends plans, even when they’re stupid and put them in danger. First Zolf, then Hamid, now Grizzop. They just seem to always know what to do, or at least they think they do and that’s more than her half the time.</p><p> </p><p>There was one thing weighing on her mind. She may not be very eloquent, but she’s reasonably in touch with her emotions, so she figures she should just try and get it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh, I don’t know how to say this mate…” Sasha huffed out a sigh, wishing for a moment she had Hamid to translate for her. “Look, can I just say what I mean without all of the-“ she waved her hands generally. “Floof and niceties and such?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Grizzop agrees readily, turning to look up at her with his glowing red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically, just. Just thank you and… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Grizzop nodded for a minute, then his brow furrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I know we said no floof or niceties, but what exactly is that for? If you’re saying sorry for us being here, that’s not your fault, its Eldarion’s! Claims to be some big powerful wizard and can’t even get a spell right…” Grizzop has the decency to look a bit guilty. “That might have been unfair, she did sacrifice herself to save us.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, its not about that,” Sasha rushes to clarify. “Its, ah, about what happened in the water tunnel. With, with m’dagger.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I, erm. So, its like… I’m sorry I made you cry and made you angry and put everyone in danger and didn’t listen to you. And thank you for, uh, what you said.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, no one’s ever done that for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yelled at you?” he quipped.</p><p> </p><p>She knows she’s mucking this up terribly. <em>God, Hamid or Azu would have handled this so much better.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“No, er, its just that no ones ever said that to me. That… That I’m more important than a thing. And I know going back for a dagger seems stupid, it <em>was</em> stupid,” she corrects herself. “But I kind of got used to… I mean, if I didn’t get the stuff then I wasn’t getting fed, you know? And sometimes it was more like ‘if you can’t do the job don’t bother coming back’ and not in a way where I could actually leave, but more of a… A don’t bother coming back alive way. So I guess it just kind of feels like things - possessions – are more important than just, just me. And now I’m trying to help save the world, so the mission is WAY more important than just me. So maybe I get some scars or get knocked out or get turned undead, but as long as I steal the thing or- or destroy the bad guy or whatever, then whatever happens to me doesn’t really matter, you know? So having someone say-“</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha,” Grizzop interrupts her, his voice even scratchier than usual, if that was possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you kind of have a thing about it, but can I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” She <em>does </em>have a thing about it, but with warning its not nearly so bad. And weirdly enough she kind of felt like she could use a hug right now. “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>When Grizzop stood while she sat on the ground they were about the same height. Grizzop threw his tiny arms around her, staying close but not squeezing so hard as for her to feel claustrophobic. She awkwardly hovers her hands for a minute before resting them on his back.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for longer than she normally would have, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel weird about it. Not after everything they’d been through. Plus she was feeling kind of emotional about not knowing if she’d ever see any of her friends again. Right now, and maybe forever, its just her and Grizzop.</p><p> </p><p>So they breathe together. When they pull apart Sasha kindly doesn’t mention him wiping away his tears.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ll thank him properly once we’re safe, </em>she tells herself. Maybe she’ll nick him something really nice.</p><p> </p><p>But for now, they have to keep moving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO SORRY!!! </p><p>I've literally been reading every Grizzop and Sasha thing I can get my hands on and I am so sad because its all sad so this is me making a promise to write some happy stuff soon!!! Literally what is wrong with me, I never write canon compliant sutff ever, don't get used to this. </p><p>(Also if you like Grizzop &amp; Sasha or Grizzop/Sasha please come talk to me I'm so lonely)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>